The present invention relates to a folding chair, especially a folding chair with hard arms suitable for use in sites such as field travel, courtyard and garden, etc.
With increasing demand of people for field life condition and increasing outdoor leisure activities, a portable type folding chair becomes very practical. The folding chair generally uses a structural member as the skeleton, takes a fabric such as oxford cloth woven with nylon filament as chair back and seat. The folding chair can conveniently folded for packaging, but and it can be unfolded smoothly and firm in structure. At present, with the increase of people living level, they not only chase after the folding and unfolding effects of such a chair, but also pay attention to the comfort effect on use.
China Patent ZL96232424.8 discloses a technical scheme entitled xe2x80x9c folding type conjoined travel chairxe2x80x9d. In the prior art, four seat connectors and four leg connectors are provided, and upright and inclined tubes are used for connection between them. The chair back and seat use the oxford cloth, and PVC coat is applied on the oxford cloth. This kind of folding chair is good in folding and opening-out effects, but is poor in comfort effect on use.
China patent application disclosure specification CN 1252968A discloses a technical scheme entitled xe2x80x9cfolding type chair for carrying aboutxe2x80x9d. In the prior art, the chair has a support structure similar to that of the former prior art, has four leg connectors in contact with the ground and eight inclined tube members and two vertical tube members for connection via hinge joints respectively. Two front fixing connectors and two rear sliding connectors joined to these tube members are further set up. The folding chair in the prior art has a pair of arms, the arm is composed of a cup-laid part and an arm belt fixed on the support body, the arm belt possesses elasticity and has one end fixed on the cup-laid part, and another end is provided with a hole and hung on the member via the hole. The prior art adds the arms and so raises the comfortableness on use. However, since the arms itself are soft, it cannot bear weight, when a seated person wishes to stand up, he cannot get aid from the arms and only can rely on grasping the front support.
China patent ZL00261993.8 discloses a technical scheme entitled xe2x80x9cmulti-purpose leisure folding chairxe2x80x9d. The prior art has the chair back adjustable, with a pair of arms set up at two side ends of the chair The arm uses an elastic cloth belt with its two ends fixed on the support respectively. The prior art still has not solved the problem of softness of the arms itself, in particular, after the chair back has been adjusted downward, a seated person will be more difficult to stand up from the chair.
For those persons of heavy weight or elderly, the above-mentioned problem is more apparent.
Based on the above description, existing folding chairs with soft arms failed to provide support to the user when the person stands up from the chair. The person can only grasp the front support of the chair, which is very inconvenient. In an effort of overcoming these defects, hard arms have been utilized. However, in the prior art design, the hard arms are fixed. When the chair is folded, the arms have to be dismounted, which is very inconvenient to use.
In addition, with the soft arm chairs because the arms are soft, it cannot bear weight. After the chair is used for a period of time, due to the structures, the phenomena of bearing tube deformation and seat material loosening emerge, which affects the comfort in use.
The object of the present invention is to provide a folding chair with hard arms to overcome the above-mentioned defect. The chair is provided with a pair of hard arms by setting up a sliding device. The hard arm chair can be withdrawn along with the chair and is fixed by a shackle device after the chair is unfolded to achieve convenience in use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a folding chair with hard arms and increase the supporting effect of folding chair itself by installing a pair of hard arms so to tighten the flexible material support such that the flexible material will not deform and the to improve comfort.
Therefore the present invention puts forward such a folding chair with hard arms that it has front and rear support tubes, left and right support tubes, the bottom end of the support tubes are linked with leg bases, middle parts are mutually hinged two by two, and the upper ends are connected with the seat base. Four corners of base plane are connected with the seat base respectively. The rear part of the folding chair has chair back tubes, the bottom ends of the chair back tubes are connected with leg bases, the middle parts are connected with the seat base and the upper ends are connected with the flexible material of chair back. There are chair back auxiliary tubes at the two sides of the chair back part of the folding chair with hard arms. The forward-inclined support tubes of the left and right support tubes are bent upward to form the arm support tubes. One end of a hard arm is connected pivotally, such as pin-jointed, with the upper end of arm support tube and the other end has the arm fixing shackle; There is a sliding element on each side of the folding chair, with one end connected pivotally, such as pin-jointed, with the auxiliary tube and with the other end slide-connected with the hard arm.
The hard arm and the sliding element can be matched concave slot and convex block slide-connection.
The bottom of the hard arm has the sliding concave groove.
The sliding element has a sliding body. On the upper part of the sliding body there is a sliding convex block, and on the lower part of the sliding body there is a lug. The lug has a connection hole.
The sliding convex block of the sliding element is matched with the sliding concave groove at the bottom of the hard arm.
The lug at lower part of the sliding element is pin-jointed through its connection hole with the middle part of the auxiliary tube by means of a pin shaft.
The top part of the arm fixing shackle has a connection hole. The top part extends downward into two side arms. A bayonet is set between the two side arms, and the bayonet locks on the auxiliary tube. Each chair back tube has a locating pin close to the upper end. The side arm of the fixing shackle has a shackle slot for clamp-fixing onto the locating pin.
One side arm of the arm fixing shackle can be extended to form a positional element.
The lower part of the chair back tube also has a locating pin.
The hard arm and sliding element can be slide-connected with matched sliding-sleeve and sliding-rod.
A sliding-rod is set up at the bottom of the hard arm, with one end connected with the front end of the hard arm and the other end connected with the rear end of the hard arm.
The sliding element has a sliding body. The upper part of the sliding body has a sliding-sleeve and the lower part has a lug. The lug possesses a connection hole.
The hard arm can have a groove for inserting arm covering cloth, and the arm covering cloth can be held in the groove.
The sliding-sleeve of the sliding element is matched with the sliding-rod at the bottom of the hard arm.
The connection hole of the lug at the lower part of the sliding element is pivotally connected, for example pin-jointed, with the middle part of the auxiliary tube by means of a pin shaft.
As compared with the prior art, the features and merits of the present invention are: the arm of the folding chair with hard arms of the present invention employs the sliding structure and effectively overcomes the defect in the prior art. It not only provides the hard arms which supports the seated person with the aid of the arms in standing up from the chair, but also enables the hard arms to withdraw along with the chair by using the arm fixing shackle device. At the same time, the hard arms improve the support of the folding chair, which in turn tightens the flexible material. Therefore, the folding chair has no deformation, which improve comfort in use. Furthermore, the folding chair of the present invention is convenient for both storage and carrying.